Encased
by PrincessShorty3
Summary: God AU - Long ago when the world was created by Yao, he made the elemental gods. With every good though, there is evil and it will try and destroy everything. The Ice elemental sensed the end was coming for them and encased them in and ice barrier to keep them alive. Their power fused with the ice, trapping them and the only way for them to get out is to be saved by Yao or a mortal
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Genderbending(minimal), violence, some adult themes, cursing(bad language), yaoi pairings**

**Introduction...?:**

Long ago, a being created the world. He is a powerful God and went by the name Yao Wang. After creating such a big and vast world, he created lesser gods, the elementals, that would soon help him take care of his new creation. In order to keep the balance of the world, each one had elemental powers and emotions. They each used their abilities to keep the world under control for Yao, as he was their master. The elements are fire, earth, wind/light and water/ice. Wind and light were combined into one because they are both weaker elements and can be tamed by a stronger god. Water and Ice and truly two sides of the same coin so it's only natural that they are controlled by the same god.

The gods usually don't make appearances and don't even live in the areas under their control. They reside at their temples built for them on smaller islands, or more frequently, the island of Faybridge, an island equally in between all lands that hold the biggest shrine to the gods in the world. Faybridge is where Yao's temple is but has many things about the elemental gods as well.

The god of Fire, Lovino, also harbors the most anger but also fear. Fire is something that can be tamed but only in illusion, just like anger can. Lovino rules the land of Roseice which is towards the north of the planet. It is hotter there obviously, since it's the land of fire. The people of Roseice tend to be more hot headed, much like the god who controls it. Lovino himself is very kind underneath the tough exterior but has a reputation of being a hot tempered god of almost no patience and misery.

The god of Light/wind, Arthur, also harbors the most confusion and isolation. Despite the emotions he is known for, the light he creates helps any soul find the way out of their own personal darkness. He rules the land of Aelland which is towards the middle of the planet where most light ends up collecting naturally. It is the smallest of lands but the most powerful. Aelland almost never has any wars because Arthur is a more peaceful god and handles the wars better than the other gods can.

The god of Earth, Ludwig, also harbors the most intimidation, rationality but also the most sympathy towards anything. He rules the land of Drachall. It is the biggest land mass on the whole planet and it is the lushest due to it being under the earth god's elemental rule. Ludwig is very stoic and serious about everything so he doesn't like to play games with life. He is all about hard work and maintaining the best he can but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a little bit of fun every once in a while. Lovino and Ludwig being opposites, mean they don't quite get along anyways but their personalities also prevent them from getting along as well. Ludwig doesn't know why, but he doesn't like the fact that Lovino can just destroy anything if he wanted and it's always made him a little uneasy.

The god of Ice/water, Ivan, also harbors the most loneliness, happiness and the most violence within. He alone is the reason for many deaths, even more so than Lovino ever has. The cold makes it so that he has less people and land because they cannot stand the intensity of it. Despite how many deaths his ice and water has caused, Ludwig and Ivan get along quite well, most likely due to the fact that their own personalities and appearances make them unapproachable, thus making it easier to understand each other. Ivan rules the land of Erivale and it is the smallest land and is the furthest south in the world

When the world was first created, Yao of course, was faced with many different foes. Each one tried to take over the world and make it into something horrible and evil, more so than it already was. One being though, different from the rest, stood out and couldn't be defeated as easily as the others. No matter how hard Yao fought, he couldn't find a way to beat Mathias, who in time, became known and the devil of this world. He had his own team of powerful demons to help him remain alive and fighting throughout all of Yao's attacks. No matter what happened, Mathias was alive and destroying the world little by little.

Eventually he had gathered enough strength to defeat Yao himself but the elementals came and protected him. Without their help, Yao and everything would have died and been ruled by Mathias and his own lesser demons. When the problem presented itself, the problem being the elementals, Mathias saw them as his new targets. He went after them because they were truly the only obstacles in his way since humans were easily defeated.

After much battle, Mathias' and Yao's four servants each fought each other and because the elementals had been fighting already for so long, they were weakened and almost taken out. Ivan, the ice/water elemental god, knew they were going to lose. They all knew they were going to lose. If they died, it would have been the end for everything.

In the heat of the moment, Ivan used his own powers and encased them all in an ice barrier to protect them from harm but there was a bit of darkness that invaded Ivan's pure ice, making them slowly die within their minds. As long as they are alive though, the world can still function and everything can still be balanced. Since they were gods, Ivan's ice couldn't kill them even with the darkness inside. The ice was too thick to penetrate so Mathias' lesser demons couldn't get to them. Since it was encasing the gods themselves, all of their energy, power and experiences were fusing with the ice, making it unbreakable by anybody _but_ Yao.

Mathias had gone to try and destroy the gods, hearing that they were in ice but when he couldn't, Yao took the opportunity and struck Mathias down enough to where he couldn't do anymore for the time being. Mathias surrendered and Yao fell into a deep sleep, unable to awake because of the damage that had been dealt and the lack of spiritual energy. He vanished soon after and was a mystery to everyone.

The only reason Ivan had encased them in the first place was because he was sure Yao would be there by the time it was all over. Only Yao could free easily because Yao controlled the elements as well and he would be able to reverse the damage. However the elemental's spiritual energy is what keeps Yao alive and moving so with their energy being mostly trapped within the ice, Yao was weak and unable to be of use. Because the elementals were in ice and needed Yao, but Yao needed them in order to do things, the world slowed down and became a bit more primitive than when all the gods were free.

The elementals, being trapped in ice with their power fusing into it, were now in a battle against themselves and each other. All of the emotions and anything that the gods felt or did was being fused into the ice and in turn, them. That means that each god is not able to escape the ice because they are in a constant, losing battle with their own minds. The gods feel what their people and land feels so when the world is at war, it makes it that much harder for them to escape their own minds.

The only way they can be saved is essentially a sacrifice. One must go inside the god's mind and save him from himself before he destroys himself for good. The only thing is that the longer one is inside a god's mind, the more life is taken from them and most don't get out until late with little life or not at all. Many stopped trying but there are still some who try and free the gods.

All have failed so far.

It has been hundreds of years of trying to free the gods and it has always failed. Each attempt is unknown to how close, if at all, they were to freeing the gods because they have all died in the process.

There is one shrine goddess that takes care of Yao's own personal temple where the four are stored. It is too difficult to get to and heavily guarded by mini spirits that have been created long after Yao disappeared and the gods were encased. Every once in a while when someone tries to free the gods, they have the willpower to get up to the temple. Most do not make it because of the spirits who deem them unworthy of being on the holy grounds because of unholy intentions.

When Mathias retreated before, he made sure that while he was gone, the world would still be full of terror. He created vents from the underworld to the surface and let's all the demons run free and attack the civilization. Because of this, the four lands are usually on the defense against the demons that have made their home in the less habited parts of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

"Attention!" The commander stood at the far end of the dining hall. Every soldier stood up if they were seated and the ones who stood saluted with them.

"Sir!" Everyone shouted in unison as they stood and saluted.

"Jones! Williams! Smith! My office, now!" He turned and faced the way he came. "Everyone else will begin training again in an hour." With that, he waited for the response and left for his office on the far side of the building.

"Sir yes sir!" Everybody stay saluted except for three, who stepped out of their line and walked to the end of the hall where the commander was moments before.

Three soldiers walked side by side. The shyest and most quiet one, Matthew, spoke up first. "What do you think he's calling us in for? Are we in trouble? He seemed really angry."

"Doubt it. We didn't do anything. Unless Amelia did something _again._" Smith sighed.

"I _didn't_ actually. I haven't done anything he considers or knows about that's bad in about three months so suck it. But I don't think we're in trouble. Maybe it's just another job."

"Maybe, but then why'd he do it like that? It's usually not that terrifying and he never does it for someone of our rank. Plus, it's usually over the intercom." Smith stated.

"Yeah yeah...cut it out with your overly smart observations." Amelia looked around. "But I dunno, he's not too scary to me. I've known him forever...he's always like that."

Matthew just felt nervous as he never enjoyed being talked to by the superiors. He always got nervous because they were loud and strict but they never were too bad with Matthew because of that and he was a wonderful soldier.

"But doesn't he usually sounds...I dunno, less urgent though when he calls for us?" Matthew asked.

"Usually is the key word, Mattie. Obviously he needs us now and it's our time to shine! Maybe it's a super awesome mission and we'll finally be on the battle field again!" Amelia mused. "I half hope it's that but half don't because that always means at least one death and that's just terrible." She finished.

The boys agreed and they continued their walk in silence. When they reached the commander's room, it was Amelia who opened the doors and followed behind the other men. Once they were in a line, the commander turned to them. "At ease." He said. The three soldiers stood in the relaxed stance and awaited the next words from their superior.

"Now I suppose you're wondering why I've called you three up here during the wait for dinner. There has been a number of new attacks on the outside of the valley fields. There have been multiple officers down there to check it out and they have confirmed that more demons have come up through another of the old vents and have started making a 'home' there so to speak... Now, if you haven't figured it out already, I've called you all up here because you three are the best I have still with us in this unit." He paused and looked out the window behind him for a moment. "Smith."

"Yes sir!" He said, saluting.

"You are going to plan and lead an army out there to stop the invasion from coming any closer. It looks to be very small as of now so it shouldn't be too hard to hold back."

"Sir yes sir!" He said, stepping back and getting back into a relaxed stance.

"Now, Williams." Matthew stepped forward and saluted to which the commander smiled lightly. "You will be in charge of our medical team as well as our sneak attack team. Since you are very skilled in both areas, I figure you can handle this. You are the only one that I have found with the ability to slip past anybody and hiding seems to be your strong suit. You'll do well." He praised. Matthew stepped back and the commander turned to Amelia who smiled but saluted all the same.

"Jones."

"Sir."

"You are going to stay here and lead our-"

"Wait what?" She asked, tilting her head in a confused fashion. "Why am I staying? I would do great out there! I have _always_ done great out there!"

"Jones. You are to stay here because you have the most strategic skills and we need you here to lead an army in case they get in." He stated, slightly irritated.

"But if _I'm_ out there, they won't get in, in the first place! This is ridiculous, sir! You've said it yourself multiple times that I'm one of the best and very good-"

"Enough!" He shouted. "These are my orders and they are final. You will be staying here leading the city guard unit." He narrowed his eyes while the two behind Amelia were getting nervous, shifting uneasy.

"Sir with all due respect, I think this is a mistake. Not to offend my fellow soldier, but I believe I can come up with a much better and much quicker tactics to defeat whatever hoard may be out there." She stated, standing her ground. The commander ran his hands down his face.

He sighed and stared at Amelia for a long while before speaking again. "Amelia, you _will_ do as I say. That is final. I am not the commander before where he catered to _your_ every whim. Just because we know each other doesn't change that fact that _I_ am in charge and _you_ are my subordinate. You will listen to me and that is final. Williams, Smith, go back to the dining hall and make sure everyone is ready for their night training. Amelia, you stay for a moment. Dismissed."

Matthew and Smith exited the room and Amelia still stood in her exact spot, frowning quite deeply. She tried to speak but was cut off immediately by the commander once again. "You do not have the authority to boss me around and to talk out of turn. If you haven't realized, I am your superior _just_ like Commander Beilschmidt. I expect and deserve the same respect he got. I earned my position. I earned where I am now and I worked harder than anyone else to get here. I _did_ not join and work my way to the top to be talked at by someone like you Amelia. We are friends but that does not mean I will abandon my own intuition and instruction just because you don't like how things are. There will be plenty of things that you won't like. You're just going to have to get over it and work through it."

"...Sir, I understand that fully and I would like to think I give you respect all the time but I just don't understand. If I am as great as you say, then why am I staying in the city protecting it from something _if_ it comes instead of stopping it when I could be on the front lines, instructing and helping people kill those _things_. I don't understand." Amelia balled her fists to try and calm her anger however it wasn't very effective.

"Because I am your commander and I think this is best. Smith has more than enough capability to protect and defeat those creatures. He needs more experience and you need some as well. You have the front lines covered but you are not as effective when told to wait. You jump into things too quickly and you need practice. What better way than to start you for this smaller hoard? Even if they don't make it through, you will have still gained something." Amelia stood, staring at the commander for a moment longer before opening her mouth and closing it again.

"Also, for talking back to your superior _multiple_ times today, you have punishment. Although since you pushed it, I'm making it double the usual for you. Fifty laps around the building, two hundred push-ups and you of course have kitchen duty. Also, since you have taken up my time and your own training time, you are to make it up within the week. Dismissed."

Biting her lip, she nodded and saluted. "Sir yes sir." Without another word, Amelia turned and headed for the door. Before she exited, she paused as if to say something but instead decided against it and went off to her punishment.

She started her fifty laps right away, deciding that was the best way for her to blow off steam of having gotten herself this punishment and not being able to leave to the outside and fight. As she neared the end of her laps, she passed by part of the building that they superiors often held conferences in. She slowed her walk and went up to the window, listening carefully.

"I've gotten multiple letter from the other lands that many of the people they sent to the shrine hadn't come back. They also said they weren't allowed up there because of their 'intentions weren't pure enough' or something of the sorts." One said.

Another spoke. "I've seen those, I've also heard the most from Erivale, the coldest land down south...they are having it the toughest. They are having strange heat waves that are causing flooding but at the same time, cold fronts that freeze the new water too quickly. I believe it's due to the increase in demons down there. Their land is smaller and they seem to have bigger demons vents opening."

The commander spoke up next. "I think, as a peace treaty, we should offer our help and go down there. They are divided like the rest of the lands but I don't think they will oppose our help since they are telling all the nations about it. I propose that we send an army down there within the next few weeks and with that, increase our trading. It will be perfect. They will be in debt to us as well."

They all agreed and continued to talk about their newly formed plans and problems about Erivale. Amelia shook her head in disgust. If they were going to help, they should do it because it's the right thing to do, not for selfish reasons. Although they'd help out the land, that wasn't important to Amelia when they were already doing fine. She however made note of what she first heard and decided to go and ask someone if they knew anything about all the disappearances after her punishment was over.

After her laps were done, she did her push-ups which were brutal since the commander found her and decided to sit on her back for about fifty of them, lecturing her about strength and respect. All the while Amelia would have punched him square in the nose if he weren't on top of her. When he left though, she finished smoothly and went on to cleaning the kitchen. It was a hard task since the soldiers always seemed to eat like pigs and unmannered, wild animals but she got it done and was feeling less than spectacular by the end of it.

On her way back to her room on the second floor with the rest of those in her rank, she started to feel the exhaustion kick and scratch at her. She didn't make it halfway to her room before sliding down the wall and hugging her knees in an attempt at regaining strength. She heard a quiet voice however and glanced up to see Matthew.

"Amelia? What are you doing out here? And why are you so late today? I know you had punishment but why did it take so long?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I messed up again Mattie...I open my mouth and with him, I just can't contain it. He gave me double today and then proceeded to lecture me _and_ sit on my back when I was dying from push-ups. I swear he's gotten fatter..." She pouted and leaned over on Matthew's shoulder as he was now sitting beside her.

"Well it's really all your fault so you can't complain but that's rough. I guess he wasn't in the best mood today then. But Amelia, we really should get you to bed. You have to stay here and guard the city."

"Ugh, don't remind me. How boring is that? Geez, that guy is making a huge mistake keeping me here."

"Of course he is..." Matthew decided to indulge Amelia in her opinions and like always, she felt better immediately.

After a few minutes of sitting and talking, Matthew finally decided to get up. He helped Amelia up and they walked to her room. "So where's Smith?"

"He and a small squad went on ahead already...they left about an hour ago" He said.

Amelia nodded and pursed her lips. "Ah. Well I hope he makes it back alive. He's always a little hasty when he goes the night before. The type here does better in the dark anyways so I hope he doesn't do anything stupid...that'd be terrible to lose him." Matthew nodded.

"Yeah it would...well Amelia, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. I don't know when I'm leaving but I'll say goodbye before I do if I can."

Matthew waved and started to leave before Amelia pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. "Be safe Mattie...you're like a brother to me and I can't imagine losing you. Save lives but make sure you save _yours_ before anyone else's. Promise me." Amelia smiled and Matthew nodded.

"I promise." He left and Amelia went into her room where she changed and flopped down in bed. She was young and ready for action, maybe a bit too excited and too naive to the dangers.

In the morning, Amelia woke up at the normal time feeling a bit groggy but other than that, spectacular and ready to protect anything. She had gathered with all the leaders and her unit she would be leading and that took almost all morning. Matthew was able to say goodbye to Amelia before he headed out and both of them cried a little bit because they truly were closer than anyone else. By the time they got settled, Amelia was bored because there wouldn't be any fighting out here in the city when the demon vents were all the way out in the country side of the land. She had started to annoy some of her friends in her unit before remembering something from the other night.

"Oh yeah! Hey, have you guys heard anything about all those missing people from all the lands? I've heard that they were trying to free the gods still...and I'm so not convinced that they even exist."

"What? Amelia...that's stupid. _Of course_ they exist! They created the land and that's why we have demons in the first place. Are you mental all the sudden?" She shrugged and another girl in the group started talking.

"Yeah, people have been saying that they've been trying to free them since the gods have been encased in that weird ice barrier. No one has actually gotten it obviously because they have all died or have been deemed 'unworthy' or something. It's crazy."

"Ya know, I don't think that I have heard too many stories about them anyways. We're supposed to be worshiping them but nothing is ever said. The only thing is the shrine to each on each land, their personal island temples and the one they are apparently at right now."

"Well that's because that's all the knowledge we have about them. The demons destroyed any knowledge or leads we had about the gods. They did it on purpose and Mathias' lesser demon gods are too intelligent so I'm guessing they did most of it themselves." One of the men said.

"I heard more people went up recently from each place except here and they are complaining about getting someone to save those people before there are more deaths."

"What? Why did they go up there?" One asked.

Another shrugged. "They want the world to be a better place. If you saved the god, the world would be safer again. What reason _don't_ they have to go up there except that they can't or they're cowards?"

Amelia stood, soaking everything in as her friends talked and she finally talked. "I think I'm gonna go there. I want to go save those people!" Everybody turned to her.

"Amelia...you can't go! First of all, we are having another demon invasion. Second, _you're _in charge so you have to stay here and do your job. Third, it's far away and you don't have equipment!"

"But didn't you _just_ ask why someone wouldn't go there? I'm no coward, I want the world to be a better place and I don't want others to die! Plus, I _know_ that the demons won't get here anytime soon. Smith is more than skilled enough to handle it! His whole squad are monsters! They'll be fine...and _you_ can be the leader! I've made up my mind...I'm leaving after today. I'm going to go visit the gods."

"Amelia don't be stupid!" One said.

A girl that had just argued with her sighed. "I'll help I guess. You won't listen. You're too stuck on being a hero anyways that it doesn't even matter. You should leave tonight though...I'll get some things for you." Amelia's eye lit up and she hugged the girl.

"Oh thank you! You're so nice! Okay cool..." She jumped a little, too excited to stay still.

"I'll meet you by the front gates tonight after dark. Be ready to leave and have a rage storm when you get back. The commander is going to be furious." She said.

"I don't care! Thank you!" Amelia smiled and ran off to go get some water as she was now too active and dehydrated.

"Why the hell did you agree to help her? She'll surely die!" A man asked.

"I've just always kind of hated her...I might as well help the problem get out of my hair now. It's easier that way." They all looked disgusted but the girl only shrugged and went back to doing her job.

**Okay! So here is this. I've had this idea in my head for about a week now and I couldn't get it to come out right but I think this is a pretty good start, yeah? But so I'm definitely continuing this so the next chapter will be about Amelia going to the Yao's temple and seeing the gods encased in Ivan's ice. This is a RusAme fic btw but there will be other pairings too. If you want any specific ones, I will consider everything you throw at me.**

**Anyways, I'm done talking for right now. Thank you for reading, I hope you continue and follows/reviews would be much appreciated. Have a lovely day you wonderful stranger.**

**~See ya next time~**


	3. Chapter 2

It was raining. Amelia had finally snuck out and was now on her way to the gates where the other girl was supposed to be. Hopefully everything was still according to plan. Amelia walked through the mud puddles not even bothering to avoid them because they covered the whole ground, even the paved ground. The gates were large and she could see them. She could also see what looked to be a figure standing by the gates and if she was right, it was the girl and not a guard. That would be the worst.

As she neared the gates, her suspicions were cleared and it was indeed the girl who stood, waiting like they planned. She was relieved and even more excited now that she knew the plan was on. "Hey! You're here!" Amelia said, walking over and out of the rain.

"Did you...not bring an umbrella? You're soaking wet."

"No...why bother? There's too much water anyways and it's not falling too hard..."

The girl looked at Amelia with disbelief but quickly changed to a happier tone. "Ah but yes. I am here. I wouldn't abandon you. It was my idea after all, and if I didn't go through with it, you'd talk my ear off. And _nobody_ wants that." If Amelia had any sense that this girl didn't like her, she might have been able to pick up on the overly sarcastic and irritated tone in her voice. "But no, I got you some clothes, food, and a couple weapons. Someone with your training however should be able to survive...it's not too hard of a journey anyways." She said.

"Oh wow thanks! This is awesome...uh, but I guess that means I'm going to leave you in charge."

"What?"

"Well yeah...I mean I won't be here for...well who _knows_ how long? Someone needs to take my place. I vote you since you're helping me with this. I've seen you and you're skilled enough to lead until they pick someone else in my absence. Although, if you do good enough, I'm sure they'd pick you anyways." Amelia said.

The girl sighed. "Yeah okay. Roger. But you better get going, I need to go back before they get suspicious and find us. Good luck..." Amelia nodded and headed off. The girl shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What a moron...she's gonna die for sure."

**~RusAme~**

Throughout Amelia's walk towards the dock, she checked through her bag and she had very little in there but shrugged it off. How much could she really need when all she was going to do was go to a temple? She guessed not a lot. Even though the rain water was seeping through her shoes and a little through everything else, she was too excited about what she was doing to notice or to really care.

Once she reached the dock, she noticed a few people she had saved beforehand from the demons that invaded the town when she first started. They talked for a bit and when she told them about her going to the temple, they offered to take her there as a favor and repaying her for what she did. She took it because she wanted to go badly but felt bad about getting it for free. The ocean was dark, as was the sky. Both were freezing and because of the rain, it made things a little worse. The water was choppy and attacked the boat from below and the sides, trying to get it to tip over. The boat held still though and eventually, they made it to the island of Faybridge. Amelia thanked the man and paid him money anyways despite him telling her not to. She just wasn't going to take anything for free.

The man had left her and she was now standing on the dock alone. One thing was odd though, even though it was raining, candles were lit and led a path all the way up to the temple. Not only the candles being lit was weird but it struck her as to _who_ lit them? She had never heard of anyone living on the island before.

She followed the lights and as she did so, many strange things happened around her. Constantly, there were flashes of light and phantom touches all around and on her. She did her best to ignore it but it was creepy to say the least. After about a million stairs filled with the strange light, touches and even temperature changes, she made it to the top and was slightly exhausted.

What she saw however once she reached the top amazed her. The temple was elegant and extravagant. It was large but not too flashy like other minor temples for the minor gods on Faybridge. The front was filled with elemental markings and paintings. She slowly walked through the temple and saw more and more artwork, as well as old wishes pinned the walls. Yao appreciation came more into play the further you went through the entrance. Amelia was so taken in by her surroundings, she hadn't noticed a girl walk up next to her.

"Hello...can I help you today?" She asked. She had long blonde hair, slight purple tinted eyes and a killer physique.

Amelia nearly jumped a foot in the air, or rather that's what it felt like to her. She turned around and looked the girl up and down before walking forward. "Who are you?"

"I am Natalya. I am the protector of Yao's temple here..." She smiled sweetly. "What is _your_ name, child? I believe that it would be better to know how to address you properly."

"Amelia. Amelia Jones. I'm from Aelland." Amelia held out her hand and Natalya took it in hers.

"Yes, I can see it. You _do_ look like you belong there...but I'll ask again, why are you _here?_ I see that the spirits let you pass so you obviously have good enough intentions."

"Spirits? You mean...wait, do you mean those flashes of lights of stuff out there?" Natalya nodded. "Those were spirits? That's crazy..." She looked back and smiled faintly. "But I'm here because I want to free the gods.

Natalya nodded slowly. "And why is that?"

"Well that's easy. I've heard from a lot of people that helping free the gods can bring back peace to everybody. I want to held the whole world if I can. I serve in the Aelland military, Rank 2. I lead troops and I go into battle if necessary but...there's never enough for me to protect. They never allow us to go out and do more. If I can help more than just my own land, which would be amazing."

"Very well...come with me..." She led Amelia into a small room inside the temple a little bit and sat in the middle. The room had offering statues all along the wall and elemental, as well as Yao posters and scrolls and anything else about him. The wall behind Natalya wasn't actually a wall but a set of doors that led to something bigger. Of course Amelia was curious but she'd hold off for a bit at least.

"Now, do you know the old story about how the gods came to be as they are now?"

"Oh yeah! Of course! Okay, so long ago Yao created the world. In order to help himself, he created the elementals to control what he didn't necessarily need to keep for himself. Mathias came along however and brought his four lesser demons with him, destroying most of the world as we knew it. Mathias had trapped the elementals in ice to prevent them from doing damage and Yao took the opportunity to make him retreat...but for some reason he disappeared."

Natalya sighed softly and looked back up. "Well you got the beginning right...Okay so long ago when Yao created the world and soon the elementals, Mathias had come along with his four demons. They had tried multiple times in defeating Yao and came close to it a few times but failed in the end. After many, many battles, Yao was finally cornered and Mathias was about to take his shot however the elementals were in the way. They stopped him and so he went after them instead. They knew they were no match for Mathias and so they knew they were going to die. However right before that, Ivan, the Ice and Water god, encased them in ice to protect them. Yao had taken the chance and weakened Mathias considerably. After that though, Yao moved them here to this temple and I came about. Since they have been frozen, I have been here guarding them. I do not know my origin other than Yao created me like the gods." She took a breath and looked up. "He disappeared shortly after telling me to protect them. I have done just that and over time, spirits have come to live on the island, drawn to their power and I suppose mine as well. They help guard the gods."

Amelia listened intently before finally snapping out of it and blinked a few times. "Wow...so...so how do I save them though? I know I have to do something big but we were never told what."

"Ah I see. Well then, let me tell you. The only way a mortal, such as yourself, can save the gods is to go in their minds and save them. See, when they got frozen, Mathias' darkness had gotten in as well. While their powers were fusing together through the ice, so was the darkness...eventually, it just trapped them inside their own minds and they are unable to get out. However, going into anybody's mind is a terrible task that can be fatal, especially with gods. The longer you're in a god's mind, the more life force that gets taken from you. In the end, you may have to give your life in order to save the god. And even if you don't get to save them, any of them, there is a 99% chance you will die anyways." She looked Amelia straight in the eyes and paused. "So...are you still willing to make a sacrifice?"

Amelia stood up and cleared her throat. "I ...I will. I believe that...I could make a different. I could be that one to maybe change things...even if I'm not, I would have tried and people would know that. I am willing to throw my life away if it will possibly help others. I'm already doing that just by being a soldier. I am prepared to die, especially for the whole world and even for the people I dislike as well."

Natalya smiled and stood as well. "I see. Well then I suppose I can show you." She turned and opened the huge doors that Amelia had wondered about earlier. The doors led into a room (more or less half the size of a football field), filled with ice. On closure inspection, it was the ice that encased the gods in it.

The ice was a lovely blue color in some areas but overall, slightly gray due to the darkness inside it. The gods laid in the ice, looking like they were free falling through water and captured mid-fall. They looked peaceful and it'd fool anyone who didn't know the story. Around each of the four gods, was a slight glow, most likely from their power being fused in with the ice.

"These are the gods. Do you know which are which?" Amelia shook her head. "Well from left to right it Arthur the Wind and Light god, then Lovino the Fire god, then Ivan the Water and Ice god and lastly, Ludwig the Earth god. They are all very strong but look completely mortal. It's strange really. In fact, I think when I was able to see into one of their minds, it's what they wanted most." She smiled almost fondly before turning to Amelia. "There's another thing you must know..."

Amelia looked up and saw three other bodies she hadn't noticed before in the ice. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing.

"That actually what I was going to tell you...there are others trying to free the other gods. They are making more progress than most, I can sense it that they are getting closer... Because they gods' powers are fused through the ice, it also means their minds are somewhat linked as well. If you go into their minds, you may find those other people...you may find no one, or you may find the gods...it all depends on how well you can navigate things."

"So...I'm not alone then? That's odd...but wait, they're under a certain god..."

"Yes...they have chosen to help that specific god. Ivan is the only one without anybody now because the last soul didn't make it and it was right before these three came. Ivan is the one you will have to choose because choosing a god someone else has will most likely make them mad and kill everything inside. It's too dangerous so you must go with him. It's the only way to help the rest."

"...G-got it..." She swallowed dryly and sighed. "Okay...how...how do I do this? I want to save everybody. I need to do this. This is way better than defending the town from nothing."

Natalya ignored her little conversation to herself and took her hand. She walked up to the ice which now that she was right in front of it, was huge. He looked up at the god who she was going to try and save and he truly looked like a regular guy. Of course she couldn't see too well through ice, but what she saw, he looked normal.

"Are you ready? You're going to be fusing into the ice and then into his mind." Amelia looked up before nodding a little nervously.

Natalya hesitated but then gently put Amelia's hand on the ice. She chanted some things and before Amelia knew it, she was seeing blue and feeling cooler. She looked around but was stiffer and was shifting around. She could feel something enveloping her, taking her into its grasp and refusing to let go even though she was changing her mind. Suddenly, she couldn't see the outside world anymore, and it was dark. It was cold.

**Okay! So there this is! Haha I procrastinated in writing this all week and tonight when I was double checking it, my fucking computer crashed and I had to **_**rewrite **_**the **_**whole **_**fucking thing...ahh well it's done now! I wanted to get it up today because I'm going to try (emphasize on **_**try**_**) to get this up on a weekly basis. But uh yeah...that's it really.**

**Review, follow, favorite, I dunno...do anything ya like! I'd really appreciate knowing what you guys like/don't like about it and what I can change. I love reviews so even if you're a guest, don't be shy! Tell me any suggestions or things you would like to see because I'll consider everything. **

**Okay, well I'm going now. Thank you for reading, you beautiful and wonderful stranger.**

**~See ya next time~**


	4. Chapter 3

Amelia lay on the cold ground, surrounded by snow and white flowers. She was on her back, completely calm and peaceful from the eyes of others if anyone saw. Instead of her clothes that she had been wearing from training, she now wore a white dress that barely covered her shoulders, exposed her back and flowed from the front at her knees, to her feet in the back. The flowers surrounding her meant life and a new hope has come but it also meant she was a target.

While she lay unconscious, maybe other predators that were nearby started coming near. All of the demons that were around had been slowly making their way to Amelia's body but were suddenly scared off by the biggest threat to them. A demon, one of Mathias' lesser demons, was making his way over to her.

He was possibly the biggest threat in the whole place as far as anything living would consider. His whole body except a few choice areas were covered in scales. They were large but layered and shined brightly in the dim light peeking out through the clouds. His hands and feet were like that of a dragon's, sharp but elegant. The scales were dark blue but with a shiny black undertone to them. The color contrast of the scales was mesmerizing and most likely how he caught enemies. The demon stepped slowly but not at all cautiously, it was like he didn't care about anything. Although he probably didn't since he was so strong and all other beings seemed to be afraid of him. Even though he walked as if he didn't care, his steps were still strong but gentle, as if walking on thin ice and trying not to harm the ground he walked on. It truly was a confusing but beautiful sight.

His arms had scales from his elbows to his wrists that went out about two feet. The edges were sharp and the tops were slightly curved. The scales looked to be his only real source of a defense mechanism but could also be fatal if hit with the right angle and force. The creature stood up like a human and his face _was_ that of a human. It was stoic yet bold. His eyes were black and showed little to no emotion with what they even could in the first place. The scales covered his entire body except the face, chest, thighs and a little indentation of scales on his lower back. To better trick enemies, he imitated humans by mimicking their body structure type, their faces and their skin. Everything that was exposed, looked human and felt like it and it tricked many. The one downfall though was the horns on his head. They matched the color of his scales and they were fused into his forehead and down the sides of his face, stopping at his jawline. Short blonde hair flowed from the back of it and was truly the only 'soft' spot of the demon.

He was about twice the size of Amelia and the closer he got to her, the more he noticed their size difference. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ Amelia was because she wasn't even supposed to be here. She wasn't a demon and she was not from Mathias so he was confused. The flowers that surrounded Amelia made him sick. They were so pure and obviously full of life, he'd have to stop that immediately. He was about to make his move and kill her but her sudden increase in breathing had interested him enough so he stopped what he was doing and just crouched down.

The demon looked at Amelia and felt compelled to touch her, so he did. He ran his claw up her legs and to her arms. It was strange because everything he did, he wanted to be gentle and not harm her but also rip her apart more and more the longer he didn't. He decided gentle was the only way to check her out and so he, as carefully as he could manage, he just touched her skin, feeling the softness he hadn't really ever before. He got up by Amelia's neck and with an accidental flinch, he cut her neck, cutting the surface and drawing blood. It wasn't anything by a light scratch but it was enough to wake Amelia up.

Her eyes shot open and she rubbed her head and mumbled to herself about her head and neck hurting. She finally focused on what was almost over her and she was speechless. There was a demon looking at her that was at least twice her size. She was startled for one thing and somewhere in between all the sudden shock, forgot how to breathe as well. Amelia looked into the demon's eyes with an open mouth and terrified gaze.

Being a soldier, she is trained to think quickly and make rational decisions to the best of her ability. After a few seconds of staring at a huge threat in the face, she breathed heavily and screamed, throwing up her hand to punch him in the face. Her fist connected with his jaw and when he stumbled back a little, Amelia scooted back and then to her feet.

She stood in a fighting stance, fists high and ready to deal damage even if there was an obvious size difference, her determination and soldier mindset had taken over. Amelia wasn't thinking straight obviously because if she'd been thinking more rationally, the only chance of survival was to flee. However she wouldn't have done that anyways because that's not what heroes did, even if it was the smart thing to do.

The demon touched its jaw and looked at Amelia. She was so small compared to him and he could easily take her. However, a part of him didn't want to. For a long while, the two just stared at each other and Amelia was doing her best to hide her terrified breaths that showed her weakness.

He was however very distracted about how his own skin was so cold and lifeless really and her's was warm and inviting. Lost in thought, the demon was only brought back to reality by another punch to the eye. He hadn't realized it but Amelia had freaked out and ran straight at him.

"Fuck you!" She yelled. Amelia had landed a few more punches before the demon had finally raised his arm and threw her back with scale shield. She flew backwards and rolled a few feet, cutting herself in what laid under the snow. She looked up and he was suddenly in front of her, eyes filled with fury. She scooted back a little and tried to crawl away but wasn't fast enough.

He grabbed Amelia in his left claw and squeezed her. She made a scream that any predator would know. It was one of fear and pain. She grit her teeth in order to suppress her screams and glared at him. There _had_ to be a weakness. There was _always_ a weakness. Looking at him, she noticed his face, chest and thighs were like any humans...that meant that they had to be like hers! That was the only shot she had.

Without missing a beat from her last scream, he squeezed her again, harder this time. She coughed violently before glaring again and moving her legs to kick him in the stomach. It wasn't much of a reaction like she'd hoped but it was enough. It apparently startled him and she was able to kick him harder and when he brought her closer, she head-butted him, falling out of his grasp and to the ground. She didn't waste a second after falling, getting to her feet and running.

The demon rubbed its head and started stomping after Amelia. She looked back multiple times and he was furious. She hadn't expected this and her neck hurt like hell! She touched it and it burned. There was a bump over the whole area he scratched shaped like a line. She cursed and kept running. Eventually, she couldn't anymore and he caught up. He wasn't trying hard obviously, he was wearing her out and it had worked. Amelia stumbled forward and immediately looked back.

He looked amused now more than ever but still angry. He came over, raising his fist and slammed it down. She got out just before it hit but the shock that the ground carried, shifted over to her and hurt her in the process. She was around rocks and not having anything else, she picked up the biggest ones she could and threw them at the demon. He didn't flinch at any of it until one hit his face and she got up and threw one at his stomach. It was working!

He hissed in pain and bore his teeth at Amelia. She only ran behind him to get going and noticed that he had a small hold in his scales on his back. It had little skin but skin seemed to be the only thing she was going to harm. The rocks had only bounced off of the scales and did absolutely nothing to damage them, not even a scratch. She picked up another rock and threw them until it hit that one spot to which he hissed again and glared back. She started running again until she failed to notice a small bump in the ground that happened to be a tree stump.

She fell face first into the snow and heard huge footsteps come up behind her. She looked up at the beast and wasn't sure what to do, there wasn't anything else she _could_ do really. He crouched down and screamed at Amelia to which she curled up in a ball, covering her eyes and ears. It wasn't enough though, she wanted to absolutely die. The sound was like death and she was sure that if he kept it up, she was going to die.

The noise stopped however and Amelia looked up to see that the demon was gone. She slowly put her hands down in the snow and looked around, terrified it was playing games. After a few moments of silence and no sign of the demon, she breathed heavily and hugged her knees. It took a few moments but she just realized that she wasn't anywhere familiar. She would've noticed sooner but when you're in a life or death situation, you tend to not care about anything else but escape or domination of the situation. Apparently she had won though, at least for now. She was happy though to live another day but all at once, every wound on her body burned and begged for rest and attention.

She rubbed the small cuts and cleaned them half-assed with the snow and stood up. Amelia also hadn't realized how cold it was until there was a small wind. She shivered violently while the wind blew and when it settled, she sighed. Why was she wearing this? What happened to her clothes that she was wearing before? Then again, she had also remembered rather late that she was in a god's mind and that's why she was encountering a demon of that rank.

Sighing, she wandered around for a bit. Nothing was out of the ordinary except that she was the only living thing within miles of where she was. It was quiet and every step she heard, the crunching of the snow became more and more of a reminder that she had almost died, she was alone and that there was no turning back. It was wreaking havoc on her mind.

A crunch in the snow to the right of her made Amelia whip her head up to check it out and it seemed to be a deer. She smiled at the deer and tried to walk towards it but it quickly turned on its hind legs and made a break for it. That made Amelia happy, that there was at least something normal here. At least she wasn't completely alone, right?

More and more walking. It was all she could do right now, there was nowhere else to go and nowhere else to be, all she could do was wander and hope for the best. She ended up almost falling into freezing cold water. She had gotten her foot wet and it took at least a good twenty minutes for her to get feeling back into it. It was freezing here and she was in a mother fucking dress...

A breeze had blown in from her left and it had caught her attention since it wasn't very strong. It wasn't like the breeze before where she had been so desperately cold, this was warm and had an odd feeling to it. But being the adventurer that Amelia is, she ventured forward in that direction. Nothing was going to stop her from the warmth that had found her now.

Every once in a while, the breeze would come back and she'd feel uneasy but would still press on, determined to find the source. She ended up at a cave in a huge mountain. It was a few hours of walking by the time she had actually gotten to this place. The entrance was hot and humid more than anything.

Amelia took a step inside and straightened herself out before venturing further. It was a lot nicer in here for warmth but something still felt off. It was the same feeling she got when she had encountered that demon earlier. The cave was empty for a long while until suddenly, there were many pools of blood and stained walls. Bones littered the floor and Amelia tried not to gag from the smell, and did her absolute best to stay clear of the nasty blood puddles.

Steps were found through a small crack in the wall that Amelia had found completely by accident. She had avoided a puddle and fell into the wall, almost falling through the hole itself. When she started heading down, the uneasiness increased with every step. "Shit...no...no you're okay...Amelia, you're a hero...you're here for a reason..." She said, preparing herself.

The room that the stairs led to was a huge, but still smaller than the rest of the cave, area. It had blood everywhere like the places before this and all Amelia could do was stare and not freak out. It was a completely different thing killing demons or enemies and seeing that blood, but this was terrible because there were no bodies, no source...it seemed as if everything was coming up and out of the walls around her. It was concerning to say the least.

A grunt had startled Amelia into looking ahead instead of at the ground. She couldn't see in the dimmed light that was in the cave but she stepped forward until she figured out that what she was looking at, was a prisoner. However, this was just _any_ prisoner...he was scary and intimidating and seriously creepy.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked. Fuck. There was no time to be timid! Be a hero! She cleared her throat.

No answer, only a stare.

"Uh, can you talk? Do you know this place? Oh wait...are you trapped h-" She paused and studied his face for a moment. Wait a second...this was the guy! This was the god! She was pretty sure at least!

"Are you Ivan?" She asked, or rather demanded. A growl was her only response and she smiled. She wasn't sure how to take it but she was going to assume that _that_ meant that it was a yes. She stepped forward only to step in a puddle of blood. She made a slight gagging sound before breathing and ignoring it, turning back to Ivan...she assumed.

She looked around, trying to determine whether or not this was really him. After some thorough investigation of the room, she decided that it was in fact Ivan. The room had his, and the other three god's names everywhere although his name was the biggest. There were also papers and things that she had remembered from all the temples she'd been to that were from and about Ivan.

Amelia walked back over to Ivan and offered a small, heroic smile. "I'll get you out...don't worry..." She looked at him again and he didn't look anything like how she'd seen him at Yao's temple...not even close now...

There were two horns that came out of his head, they were right above his ears. Both faced the front and they had curved outwards at the very tips. Ivan was obviously going commando right now, probably not by choice but it didn't matter because nothing was shown anyways. A huge tail that same out of the lower half of his back, about the size of his head, was extended to reach over the left hip and covered up and over the back of his head. She guessed it was more of a protection thing because that's exactly what it looked like.

A huge chain was holding him down, covering his whole neck. It was the only thing that was shackled though, Ivan was just sitting there, looking like death. Amelia had walked around him to try and find the source so maybe she could break it and ended up find more things that had changed. His arms, from the top of his hands, up to his elbows, looked to be ice shards fused into his arms. The skin around it was also all torn up. The very same thing appeared on his back from the bottom of his neck to the center of his back. The lower half of Ivan seemed to be the exact same thing as what his arms and back were. Ice shards covered his lower half, looking more solid than rock and probably very rough.

Ivan was sitting calmly, staring at the ground the entire time that Amelia was searching. She had finally found where the chain led to and had been trying to break it for nearly half an hour before it finally cracked. She was exhausted because of all the work she had to do to break it, so much that she was sweating. "Ah...gross...too hot in here..." She debated laying down but then she'd get dirty and in who knows what was on the floor.

After catching her breath, she stepped in front of him and he glanced up. "I'm going to unhook you now...be careful because I don't want to accidently hurt you." She took his silence as an invitation to go ahead. She hesitantly reached her hands forward and begun unlocking the shackle.

After a while of focus and ignorance of Ivan's obvious staring, whether it was angry or indifferent she couldn't tell, the shackle was off and she slowly picked it up and placed it on the floor. Before Amelia could even turn around however, Ivan had jumped on her, pushing her to the ground. His eyes were crazy and his breath uneven.

**Ok…so here it is! So I'm like a day late…sue me. I've had a lot going on and I procrastinated with writing this and ugh….sorry. I've had so much school work, my grandma died on Sunday so we had that and then today was my birthday so nobody would leave me alone so I could write. Ah well, it's done now and here ya go…I hope this wasn't too bad because I honestly didn't know how to do this and it took me forever to find the right words for this. Oh and btw that demon I described at the beginning was Berwald/Sweden if you couldn't tell…I just…yeah. They're going to be the bad guys but know that I love the Nordics very much!**

**Hope this chapter was alright. Review and tell me what ya think! I appreciate those of you who have and I look forward to the future ones! Okay, I'm done talking now…Thanks for reading!**

**~See ya next time~**


	5. Chapter 4

Amelia looked up at Ivan in horror. What was his problem, she was helping him! She squirmed under him, in his grasp which refused to let her move hardly at all. He stared down at her with his almost glowing violet eyes and tried to process the information. He was blinded by anger and confusion as to why she hadn't hurt him or do anything really...but for all he knew, she could just be a demon in disguise sent to get his guard down. All it would take is one moment of weakness and he'd be done for.

He grabbed Amelia's wrists, which were not even half the size of his own, and squeezed, causing Amelia to cry out a little. She bit her lip, trying to hold back other noises of pain. That's what he wanted and she wasn't going to give it to him. As far as Ivan knew, in his blind state, there was no opening for her to get out of this and he was going to keep it that way until he figured out what she was.

"Ugh! Get off me, asshole!" Amelia struggled under him enough to where she got her leg free. She didn't have a good position but she kicked upward, immediately regretting it because she kicked his crotch which was like cement and nothing there for the moment. It was guarded by scales or something, she didn't know. Her pain would have to wait though because this was now life or death and she was choosing life. She kicked and kicked, not getting much of a reaction from the other. The longer she did though, the harder she kicked as well, and eventually, his balance faltered enough to where she could move her leg more.

While he was trying to find his balance again, Amelia brought her leg up and kicked him as hard as she could in the face. Ivan, startled and obviously not expecting it to hurt, covered his face and made a sound of disapproval. As soon as Ivan let go to cover his face however, Amelia rolled out from under him and stumbled up to her feet. Her wrists, legs and feet all screamed at her but she ignored the pain, running away from him. As she ran, she stumbled but it didn't deter her from getting out. To buy more time, she picked up any rocks she happened to be by and threw them back at Ivan, most of which hit him in the chest and face.

She no longer cared about getting her odd clothes dirty, as they were all brown and deep red anyways. Ivan just got angrier and charged at her faster. Amelia almost hit her head on the wall but quickly moved through the tight space which she entered from, hoping that it would buy her a little bit of time. She managed to just barely get out of the small opening before Ivan crashed through it, sending her flying forward a little along with the debris of the opening.

She coughed, trying to regain herself and get all the rocks off but before she could, Ivan was over her again. She looked into his eyes, terrified before kicking him in the face again and scurrying away into a small hole in the wall. It really wasn't the best hiding place since he probably saw her and now, if he _did _find her, she was cornered. She covered her mouth and backed as far as she could into the wall and away from the front of the hole. A small demon, about the size of Amelia's hand passed next to the cave looking to her and then quickly scurrying away. Before she could even react, Ivan was at the hole, pulling Amelia out. She had grabbed a rock off the side of the hole, hitting him in the face with it, desperately trying to get away. He was angry and she was terrified.

The small demon looked like a spider and that's what Amelia thought it was at first but the distinctive horns and glowing eyes of the thing made it clear that it was actually an enemy and not a mere spider. Every hit that was thrown Amelia's way, she noticed that the spider was almost mimicking Ivan and was most certainly watching Amelia. A few blows to the side and head later, Amelia head-butted Ivan, throwing off his balance and making them both fall to the ground. She got up however almost instantly and ran outside, coughing up a little blood.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Where do I go-Stupid fucking spider! Get out of here!" The demon was in front of Amelia, trying to grab onto her. Before it could though, Amelia pick up two rocks and smashed them together over the creature. She heard a big crunch and the legs were still moving like crazy. It actually tried to crawl out in between the rocks so Amelia, in shock and disgust, dropped the rocks and stepped back. Now the demon was on the floor and was being stepped on the crushed by rocks by Amelia. She was scared and the spider was irritating. As she killed the demon however, she heard screams coming from Ivan as he walked over. She smashed the creature before crawling away.

"S-stay away from me!" She backed away, finally outside of the cave and into the snow. Ivan fell to the ground, holding his head. Amelia watched him, stunned at what happened. She was confused to say the least and was almost in a trance as she watched something happen to Ivan. After about a minute of him screaming and sitting on his knees holding his head, Ivan stopped. He looked up and all around him.

His eyes were different and they seemed to have a much gentler gleam to them, unlike before. As he looked around, he made eye contact with Amelia who was instantly terrified all over again. Although, this time, she sensed something different. They just stared at each other for a very long period of time, Amelia trying not to die and Ivan trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Amelia narrowed her eyes and backed away slightly. "Wha-What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, who are you? Why are you here?" He asked, looking around again.

"Well I...wait a minute, you can fucking talk suddenly? Where...where was this guy when I fucking unchained you!?" She crawled forward a few steps, clearly angry and confused now.

"I don't know what you're talking about...oh, you're hurt."

She looked down at herself. "Well no kidding. You kinda just did this to me!"

"I did? I don't...I don't remember that." He looked at her wounds again and shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...nothing I can't handle."

Ivan looked back at the now crushed demon and sighed. "I think you're the first one to do that..."

"Do what?" She questioned.

He pointed. "That thing...I think that's the thing that was keeping me in there."

"That spider thing? That thing was gross. It made the biggest crunching sound ever." She made a face of disgust, shaking her head.

"Well thank you." She looked up at him and despite everything that just happened, she smiled lightly. "I'm Ivan. The god of Water and Ice,"

She nodded, not moving, afraid that she'd get hurt again. For all she knew it could be a cruel trick of her mind, demons tended to do that. Ivan stood up, walking over to Amelia and holding out a hand. She stared up at him for a long while, deciding whether or not to take it. Despite her better judgment, which she seemed to not have much of anyways, she took it.

He helped her up and he was actually careful to not crush her which frightened her a bit. She swallowed dryly as he stared down at her before she weakly answered him. "Amelia Jones...at your service."

"Ah, so why are you here?" Ivan asked, looking at her wounds in distaste.

"Well actually...I uh...well I came to save you. Like some other people came to save the other gods..." She said quietly.

"Oh? You don't look like you're from Erivale...why are you here then?"

"Oh...n-no I'm not! Actually, I'm from Aelland...Arthur's land? But because when it went to the shrine, there was already a guy who was in place to try and save Arthur so...you were the only one left. Natalya said that I couldn't go in and save Arthur without possibly hurting me and that other guy so I chose you. But does it matter? I'm still a hero!" She said with a smile.

"Well it's not a big deal but I just wish somebody from my own land would have tried." He sighed.

"Well Natalya said that the last guy tried and he failed. I'm not going to though...I am going to get you out of...whatever this place is."

Ivan nodded. "Ah...I remember now. So has anything changed? IS Yao back?" Amelia shook her head. "Oh...well then...have you met up with anybody else?"

"No...I almost got killed by a demon who was actually quite...stoic looking. And then almost by you. So no...Other than that, I've been alone this entire time. Although, you're the first I've had a conversation with...so that's nice, and odd."

After a long moment of silence, Ivan sighed and started walking. "Well then...I guess we'd better get going. I need to see if the others are alright. I need to see that they're still okay and at least alive." Amelia followed, not sure what to say.

"So uh...how do I get you out of here?"

"I have no idea."

"Well that's helpful. I totally know what to do now." She sighed and looked up. He was huge. Ivan was about a head and a half taller than she was, almost three times her width and his arms and legs seemed to be as big as her waist. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was a demon or something though.

It was silent again for a while before Ivan stopped, holding his arm out to stop Amelia who ran right into it. She covered her nose, as that was the first thing to hit his rock hard arm and she glared. "Why'd you stop?"

"Shh." He looked around and narrowed his eyes. His tail, that looked awfully similar to that of a scorpion's tail, curled around himself as protection. "Something isn't right."

"Like what?"

"Like...something is watching us."

**Hey! Look at that I'm not dead! Aha sorry I haven't updated…I just got really slammed with homework and actually having a life. I haven't had time to write but I was sick today and so I figured, why not? This probably isn't good and it's probably…well definitely not a good ending but I just wanted something. I need to move the story ahead though and that's what I sort of did so whatever. But anyways, I really want to hear from you guys! Guest or not, tell me what you think and all that jazz. I'd appreciate it. Oh. Also, until the summer time, I probably won't update too often but I'll try. It's just that I have a lot of work to do and unfortunately that has to come before this. So I'm still writing this, it just won't be often until about June. So…yep.**

**Anyways, review/favorite/follow/world domination/steal a puppy…I don't care, just have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!**

**~See ya next time~**


End file.
